


Titanium

by fandomnerd



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnerd/pseuds/fandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's pretty sure she's hearing things, because there is no way that she is actually hearing Titanium right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanium

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, fair warning, I suck at writing smut. Also, this can be looked at as a sequel to Predictable, if you want, or it can stand alone.
> 
> Written because Kimberly and Amy wanted it. Be careful what you wish for.

They're in Beca's room, where Chloe is staying for the duration of spring break, because Beca, now a senior, is the radio station manager and can't leave the campus. Beca gets a single room, a perk of being a senior, and it kind of feels like practice for next year, when they're going to live together for real.

Chloe is lying on her back, shirt pushed up just above her nipples, braless. Her skin is sweaty, her hair splayed over the pillow, getting tangled and knotted as she writhes under the ministrations of Beca's talented hands and mouth. Beca breathes against her navel, gently nibbles at Chloe's pelvic bone as she slowly slides Chloe's skirt and panties down her long legs. One of Chloe's hands clenches her own hair, while the other is tangled in Beca's hair, cupping the back of her head.

She's pretty sure she's about as turned on as she can get, when she actually _feels_ Beca smirk against the crease between her pelvis and her thigh.

And then she's pretty sure she's hearing things, because there is _no way_ that she is actually hearing Titanium right now. Except she totally is. She can't even muster the energy to glare down at Beca's smirking face (which, for the record, she totally wants to, because seriously Beca using that song against her is really fighting dirty), because that song is her _lady jam_ and Beca knows it and oh god, Beca's voice coupled with that song is basically the world's biggest turn on, and Beca isn't just singing, no, she pressing the song _into Chloe's skin_ , and it's just about the hottest thing. And then, because she's not exactly paying attention to anything other than what Beca's mouth is doing, she's taken totally by surprise when Beca lifts one of her perfect little hands and starts rubbing little circles into Chloe's clit, and _oh god_ Chloe is 100 percent sure this is the most turned on she's ever been. She feels like her blood's been turned to lava, molten, viscous, heavy, and it's all headed directly to her vagina, which is actually _throbbing_ with need.

Beca's mouth starts moving slowly, torturously, towards where Chloe needs her the most, and it takes every ounce of restraint in her body not to just shove her face where she wants it. She's stopped singing, but she's still humming, and it feels so good, and then her hand is gone and Chloe must whine, or make some kind of plaintive noise or _something_ , because suddenly Beca's tongue is on her clit and her lips are rubbing her labia and she's still humming that goddamned song and the vibration is so fucking perfect her mind goes blank, turns to mush. She starts babbling something, she doesn't know what, doesn't care, just wants Beca to _keep doing what she's doing_ , and then Beca starts _sucking_ on her clit, at the same time as she sticks a finger into Chloe and crooks it and oh god, Chloe's so overstimulated, she thinks she going to die. 

Everything goes white, and she arches her back _hard_ , cants her hips up toward Beca's mouth, her whole body going taut as she rides out what is most definitely the best orgasm of her life. She doesn't know how much time passes before she collapses, completely drained, every muscle in her body relaxed. She's sweaty and sticky and she can actually _feel_ the lazy, stupid grin on her face. Beca shimmies up her body, then props herself on one elbow, looking way too pleased with herself. 

Chloe would comment on how _so not fair_ it was of Beca to use that song against her, but she really can't find it in herself to complain. Instead, she yanks Beca's arm out from under her, causing her to land on the bed with an _oomph_ , and is straddling Beca in an instant.

She thinks that maybe singing No Diggity will be enough payback.


End file.
